La propuesta
by Minino Rosa
Summary: el solo quería declarar sus sentimientos y nada salió como esperaba, eso si se enamoro como un loco al final ... yaoi yugioh no es mío
1. Chapter 1

**Seto Kaiba:**

Como algo tan sencillo como una declaración había salido tal mal, que era lo ultimo que recordaba, se preparaba para la fiesta de inauguración de un torneo, la cual se llevaría a cabo en un lujoso hotel, por raro que pareciera se tomaría fotos con quien pagara, pero no lo hacia por dinero personal, era por que ese dinero iría a los niños de escasos recursos y los niños le agradaban aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, se puso su traje blanco impecable, cepillo su castaño cabello y salió, llego al lugar y bajo de la limosina, vio como ya había llegado su eterno rival yami muto el gran faraón egipcio y estaba rodeado de chiquillas escandalosas que hacían fila para tomarse su foto, si solo faltaba el rubio de tercera para que todo comenzara y llego tarde como siempre, pero así era el y así se había enamorado y esa noche se le declararía al finalizar el evento ya estaba decidido y el seto kaiba siempre lograba sus objetivos

la noche transcurría tranquila y el evento casi terminaba, se levanto de su mesa y se dirijo a donde estaba su objetivo joey, ese rubio que lo tenia fascinado, pero de repente algo no estaba bien devlin que en ese momento platicaba con el rubio se arrodillo y le pidió matrimonio y fue aceptado casi al instante, hubo aplausos y felicitaciones a la pareja, el solo quería que la tierra se lo tragara y matar a devlin, solo siguió caminando derecho asta donde estaba el bar y se sentó justo al lado de donde estaba su rival, pido una copa de lo que fuera pero fuerte

pensé que no tomabas?- dijo el castaño, al tricolor al verlo con una cerveza en la mano

pues no pienses, no es tu fuerte?- dijo yami muy molesto

estas de mal humor?- pregunto con burla el castaño, molestar a yami sin duda lo aria sentir mejor

yugi se le declaro a tea ayer frente a toda la escuela y ella acepto, justo dos días antes yo me le declare a yugi y me rechazo, alegando no estar listo para una relación, ni siquiera me habla desde entonces - explico con brevedad el tricolor

hoy pensaba decirle a joey que lo amaba y como ya viste devlin le pidió matrimonio- dijo el castaño sintiéndose mal y sabiendo que yami no divulgaría nada

el amor es un asco- dijo yami, no parecía decirlo en broma, se miraba serio como cuando tenia un duelo

concuerdo contigo - dio seto se sentía herido ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de decir sus sentimientos y los dos comenzaron a tomar y a charlar

cuando el castaño despertó le dolía la cabeza, pero la insistencia de su teléfono era mucha y contesto

bueno- dijo de muy mala gana

disculpe con quien hablo?- dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea

el ojiazul estaba seguro de que había escuchado esa voz en alguna parte, pero no la reconocía del todo- con quien quiere hablar?- fue lo único que dijo para tratar de reconocer bien la voz

hablo al teléfono de mi nieto yami?- pregunto con cautela la voz, seto miro bien el teléfono que traía en su mano y si era parecido al suyo, pero no era el suyo, por que rayos traía el teléfono de yami y donde estaba el de el, de repente un brazo se estiro y le arrebato el teléfono

bueno- dijo yami - si estoy bien, se hiso tarde y me quede en el hotel- dijo el tricolor - fue kaiba, es que estuvimos jugando hasta tarde - parecía dar una explicación- si llegare temprano- yami solo contestaba en automático- yo también te quiero abuelo - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de colgar y siguió recostado

que paso anoche?- dijo seto, no era que no recordara, pero necesitaba una confirmación de lo que había hecho

simple, yo no quería sentirme solo y tu querías desquitarte por lo de joey, a eso súmale el alcohol y la idea de ser amigos con derechos, que por cierto tu propusiste y que yo acepte y este es el resultado - dijo yami con un toque de tristeza en su voz

que bajo caímos- dijo seto sin abandonar la cama

quieres repetirlo?- dijo yami mirándolo a lo ojos, no bromeaba

seto lo miro también, yami no era feo y tenia un buen cuerpo y por lo que recordaba si había disfrutado con el, a un sin amarlo- claro - tal vez era un error, pero se sentía bien, ellos solo eran dos almas que se sentían solas y heridas, que solo buscaban calor humano aun que no fuera en sus personas amadas

comenzaron a verse en un discreto motel un par de veces a la semana, no salían a ningún lado, no hablaban de sentimientos, no se reclamaban ni tiempo, ni horarios, ni mucho menos había celos, no había ninguna relación de ninguna clase, lo único que se podía considerar era su ya tan conocida rivalidad en los duelos, los cuales aun tenían en algunos torneos y eventos a los que les tocaba asistir, así era cómodo para ellos y no había dolor de por medio a si pasaron meses, un día mientras tenían su encuentro ocasional paso algo que cambio todo

seto era rudo como siempre y yami lo disfrutaba, le gustaba la intensidad y como lo hacia vibrar con su fuerza, pero algo de pronto no estuvo bien

detente, me duele - dijo de pronto yami

que pasa?- pregunto seto deteniéndose preocupado, yami nunca se quejaba

no se, de repente me duele mucho, quítate por favor- pidió el tricolor que estaba bajo el castaño

el ojiazul se quito con cuidado y noto que yami estaba comenzando a sangrar, solo se puso su pantalón y en volvió a yami en la sabana y con cuidado lo llevo al hospital mas cercano, lo atendieron rápido en urgencias, pero seto tenia que esperar afuera, quiso llamar al abuelo de yami pero se percato que había dejado su teléfono y todas sus cosas en el hotel, incluido el resto de su ropa y las cosas de yami, pidió el teléfono del hospital y realizo dos llamadas una para avisarle al abuelo de yami que debía ir al hospital y otra para decirle a su asistente que recogiera sus cosas y las de yami del motel, el señor salomón no tardo en aparecer y preocupado pregunto por su nieto

que a pasado?- le exigió una respuesta al castaño

yami y yo estábamos juntos y de repente dijo que se sentía mal, lo traje de inmediato al hospital - seto sentía un poco de culpa, tal vez había sido muy rudo y lo había lastimado sin querer

el abuelo vio sinceridad en el y ya no cuestiono nada, juntos esperaron a que el doctor saliera y les dijera algo

familiares de yami muto?- pregunto una voz femenina

soy su abuelo- dijo el señor salomón, acercándose a la doctora y con kaiba atrás de el - que tiene mi nieto?- pregunto con preocupación

la medico vio al abuelo y al castaño sin camisa, quien pensó era la pareja del tricolor y procedió a explicar - el joven tuvo una amenaza de aborto, por fortuna el y el bebe están bien, pero necesitan reposo y mucho descanso - dijo lo ultimo mirando al castaño acusatoriamente

mi neto tendrá un bebe- dijo el abuelo sorprendido- habrá un intégrate mas en la familia - dijo reaccionando muy emocionado y feliz

el castaño estaba paralizado, casi mataba a su hijo y dañaba seriamente a yami con su rudeza, la culpa fue mas grande y pidió verlo, cuando entro al cuarto el tricolor dormía, espero a despertara mientras pensaba

no tenían una relación, los dos amaban a otras personas y no eran correspondidos, lo que hacían, sus encuentros solo eran pasionales, ninguno buscaba nada serio, solo un poco de compañía, pero no podía dejarlo con solo con un bebe y marcharse, tampoco lo amararía a un matrimonio forzado, podía darle una pensión y ponerle una buena casa, pero el no quería que el bebe naciera y creciera donde no pudiera verlo a diario, que complicado era todo- perdido en sus pensamientos yami despertó

donde estoy?- pregunto confundido el tricolor

estas en el hospital- le respondió seto

que paso?- a un bajo el efecto de los medicamentos, trataba de entender lo que le había pasado

tuviste una amenaza de aborto- justo cuando el castaño le explicaría que estaba esperando, vio a yami llorar con desconsuelo

mi bebe, esta bien ?- pregunto yami aun en llanto

ya lo sabias?- pregunto incrédulo y molesto el castaño

me entre hace 2 semanas - dijo el tricolor

y por que no me lo dijiste? - pregunto furioso kaiba

por que hable con joey, el me dijo que estaba buscando la manera de romper su compromiso por que te amaba y quería confesártelo en el evento del sábado y si el se enteraba de mi embarazo y mas de que era tuyo, jamás te diría lo mucho que te ama y tu nunca serias feliz con el y todo seria mi culpa - dijo el tricolor sintiéndose mas culpable

y que planeabas hacer?, un embarazo no se esconde fácil o que pensabas, decir que fue obra del espíritu santo - dijo el castaño mas tranquilo, pero aun así regañándolo

no, pensaba irme de viaje y volver en unos años y decírtelo,... tal vez en mi lecho de muerte... o el tuyo - dijo el tricolor inocentemente

al demonio joey- dijo el castaño

que - dijo yami sin entender el comentario

el ya me lastimo y justo cuando me empiezo a sentir bien, sale conque si me ama, pues al diablo con el, al demonio con joey- dijo seto muy molesto, con ese rubio

y que aras entonces?, pensé que lo amabas demasiado - dijo el tricolor

pensar no es tu fuerte- dijo seto, como hacía unos meses le avía dicho yami a el - y tu no te salvas, cundo te recuperes y salgas de que te vas directo a mi mansión y de hay no sales mas que para parir y mi hijo se queda con migo, no me arriesgare a que te vayas y regreses en mi lecho de muerte o el tuyo

eso no, yo quiero estar con mi bebe- alego yami con molestia

pues te quedas en la mansión, por que mi hijo no sale sin supervisión - dijo el ojiazul

y que te garantiza que sea tuyo, el padre podría ser cualquiera, tu no puedes estar seguro si yo no e dormido con algún otro tipo y sea de el - dijo el ojos rojos

sea o no mío, ya decidí que es mío y se acabo la discusión, ese bebe es un kaiba y esa es mi propuesta tómala o déjala punto final- dijo el ojiazul dando por terminada la conversación

y a si fue como te conocí y terminaste en mis brazos, después de que me enamore como un loco de ti, en el primer instante en que te vi a los ojos,- le hablaba seto a una hermosa castaña, de hermosos ojos azules, la cual descansaba en sus brazos mientras le sonreía y terminaba su biberón

no olvides cambiarla y recostarla temprano o no se dormirá - dijo el tricolor entrando por la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña Mika kaiba- tomare un baño- dijo y con la misma salió

sabes Mika, creo que lo puedo convencer de que te de un hermanito- dijo el castaño sonriente, yami estaba con el y tenían una extraña relación que les funcionaba bien a los tres

 **FIN**

 **SI YA SE, no termino y sigo con otras cosas, pero son ideas que surgen y tengo que sacar de mi cabeza o me torturan y no me dejan continuar con lo demás, por cierto es posible que esta historia tenga una segunda parte, vista desde el lado de yami y poder explicar algunas cosas mas, claro si les gusta y quieren que la continúe, para eso necesito algunos mensajes (me conformo con uno ) que me digan que quieren la segunda parte**

 **gracias por leer :-)**

 **disculpen la ortografía**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yami Muto:**

como había terminado de esa manera, no lo consideraba un error, pero tampoco era lo que el hubiera planeado y mucho menos por como comenzó

estaba solo en casa, bueno yugi estaba con el, la única razón por la que se había quedado en este mundo y a quien mas amaba, preparaba todo, tenia un regalo, una tarjeta y había pedido la cena ya que cocinar no se le daba, cuando todo estuvo listo y se armo de valor llamo a yugi, comenzaron a cenar y le dio el regalo, un lindo dije de oro con forma de mago oscuro, yugi estaba emocionado con su regalo aun que no sabia porque lo recibía y de repente lo dijo

yugi, te amo- el tricolor lo decía con todo su corazón, pero le vasto ver la cara de yugi para saber que fue un terrible error

yami, yo no se que decir - dijo el pequeño

tranquilo, no espero que me correspondas, si no sientes lo mismo- la verdad si esperaba ser correspondido, pero los gestos de yugi le indicaban que eso no pasaría

es que no me siento listo, para una relación - se excuso yugi y se retiro a su habitación

yami se sitio muy mal, se sintió tan solo y devastado, pero no dejo que sus lagrimas cayeran tenia que aceptar las cosas con la mayor dignidad posible, yugi dejo de hablarle mas que para lo indispensable y ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos cuando lo hacia, lo pero fue dos días después cuando yugi se le declaro a tea frente a toda la escuela y esta acepto gustosa, yami tranquilamente espero a que las clases terminaran y después al llegar a casa se encero a llorar en la privacidad de su habitación, otro día no tenia clases pero debía asistir a un evento de caridad y se fue tan temprano como pudo, de hecho llego cuando apenas estaban acomodando las mesas, se sentó el la barra del salón a esperar a que todo estuviera listo, pasaron varias horas y por fin empezó el evento, vio llegar a kaiba y ya muy tarde a joey, se tomo tantas fotos y dio tantos autógrafos como pudo, cuando finalizo se sentó de nuevo en el bar y pidió un jugo, luego escucho una propuesta matrimonial y decidió que mejor tomaría una cerveza, apenas un par de minutos después llego kaiba y se sentó a su lado comenzó una ligera discusión, después supo que kaiba también tenia el corazón roto y brindaron por que le amor era un asco

te acostarías con migo?- pregunto seto repentinamente ya con varios tragos

no,... no lo se - dijo yami- por que lo haría?_ termino preguntando

los dos estamos solos, no somos correspondidos y hoy planeaba tener sexo - dijo el castaño sin ningún pudor, haciendo honor a su apodo dragón de hielo

si, por que no, que podría ser peor, irme a casa y llorar asta que amanezca, eso ya lo hice por dos días- yami no quería llorar esa noche, no quería sentirse solo y con frio

los dos tomaron rumbo a una habitación con discreción claro, tampoco querían chismes innecesarios, llegaron se desvistieron y entraron a la cama tuvieron relaciones y se separaron, cada uno quedo en un lado de la cama sin decir ninguna palabra, yami esperaba que el castaño se fuera cuando terminaran pero no lo hizo, ambos se quedaron dormidos, otro día lo despertó e ruido del teléfono y escucho al castaño contestar de mala gana y de repente vio el celular del castaño tirado a un lado de la cama y supo que el que traía el castaño era el de el y pronto se lo quito contesto, era el abuelo que preocupado lo llamaba, una vez que termino la llamada, tubo una leve conversación con el castaño y luego hubo mas sexo.

yami se imaginaba a yugi y pensaba que estar con el seria de forma tierna y muy dulce, pero estado con kaiba, el era tan intenso casi rudo que lo hacia olvidar por un momento que se sentía fatal por no ser correspondido, podía ser egoísta pero casi agradecía que seto también fuera un no correspondido

se veían en un motel discreto, un par de veces a la semana y todo estaba bien para los dos, asta que supo dos cosas.

se levanto como cada mañana, solo que esta vez se sintió muy mal y vomito, fue al medico y supo que esperaba un bebe, eso lo emociono y lleno de alegría y luego pensó como se lo diría al castaño tal vez se lo tomaría a mal y lo rechazaría, tal vez diría que era de otro, bueno eso al fin de cuentas no le importaba si se quedaba solo con su hijo, el lo cuidaría y le daría todo el amor del mundo y todo lo que económicamente estuviera a sus posibilidades, pensó que seria niño o niña como lo llamaría, inclusive que seria cuando fuera mayor, todo eso lo llenaba de emoción y como lo tomaría el abuelo lo apoyaría esperaba que si, yami quería mucho al señor salomón, era su mejor amigo, con el hablaba de su pasado y se entendían muy bien, tanta confianza la tenia que el abuelo sabia que estaba enamorado de yugi y al mismo tiempo que dormía con kaiba, el señor solo le decía que si el se sentía bien y nadie lo obligaba a nada y no lastimaba a nadie, el era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, con quien quisiera, tal vez podía considerar una relación con kaiba, no había amor cierto, pero con que no se mataran y pudieran cuidar juntos al bebe le bastaba.

caminaba de regreso a casa y se le antojo un helado, se emociono por la idea de su primer antojo y decidió cumplirlo, paro en una heladería y pidió un helado de nuez y chocolate, mientras lo comía se sentó en un parque y cuando menos lo espero apareció una persona

hola, esta muy fuerte la color cierto?- dijo un rubio, ojos de miel sonriendo

si bastante - dijo yami con amabilidad

como has estado?- pregunto joey tratando de iniciar una conversación

muy bien- dijo yami sonriendo- que tal los preparativos de la boda?- le pregunto

el semblante del rubio se entristeció- te puedo confesar un secreto y no se o dices a nadie- dijo el rubio

si me quieres contar - le respondió el tricolor

ya no me quiero casar y no se como decírselo a duke - dijo el rubio de forma afligida

por que?, que paso? - pregunto yami, pensando que tal vez había ávido alguna pelea o discusión

es que yo amo a kaiba, siempre lo e hecho, pero para el no soy nada y se me hizo fácil aceptar la propuesta de duke y ahora estoy muy arrepentido y no se como corregirlo- dijo muy triste joey

yami se sintió mal y con culpa, si joey se enteraba que esperaba un hijo de kaiba seguramente lo odiaría y lo tacharía de traidor o peor no le diría al castaño sus sentimientos y se condenaría aun matrimonio que no quería y eso lo puso triste - habla con kaiba y dile lo que sientes, tal vez te sorprendas de los sentimientos que tiene en su corazón- dijo yami decidido a ayudarlo, después de todo si el tuviera una oportunidad con yugi la tomaría sin pensarlo, aun que con un bebe de por medio lo dudaba

tu sabes algo- dijo esperanzado el rubio

solo confía en mi - dijo el tricolor

pero como se lo digo, no puedo solo llegara a verlo a su trabajo, me correrían - dijo el ojos de miel

hay un evento en dos semanas, puedes decírselo y saber lo que el piensa - lo animo yami

crees que sea buena idea?- pregunto joey ilusionado

pero por supuesto- dijo yami animándolo

yami no tenia ninguna intención de tener una relación con seto, por lo que estaba bien que joey luchara por ser feliz con el, se despidieron todo estaba bien yami considero que seto debía enterarse del bebe después de formalizar con joey, así que decidió que le tomaría la palabra a los ishtar de ir a pasar una temporada con ellos a Egipto, mientras eso pasaba seguiría normal con el castaño

pasaron los días y el día que lo marco todo llego, se levanto temprano y se sentía de maravilla, estuvo en su habitación asta la mediodía leyendo y escuchando música suave, se preparo para salir se miraba radiante y mas con la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, la cual ni siquiera fue opacada al ver a yugi con tea en la sala de la casa, paso tranquilo a la cocina donde estaba el abuelo

ya me voy abuelo- dijo yami mientas tomaba una manzana

no te esperaras a comer?- le pregunto el abuelo

no, hoy me dijeron que me invitan a comer - dijo yami y salió tranquilo, volvió a pasar por la sala y salió por la puerta de enfrente como si nada, camino viendo la ciudad y todo lo que esta le ofrecía, llego directo a la kaiba corp. y entro espero al castaño a que saliera de una junta, cuando salió se reunieron lo cual aun que no era normal que se vieran en publico sin un duelo de por medio, a nadie le pareció extraño que comieran juntos y se fueron a un restaurante cercano

por que me invitaste a comer?- pregunto yami curioso

toda la semana e estado muy metido en el trabajo y mokuba se fue unos días de excursión con amigos y hoy por fin tenia un espacio para comer fuera de la oficina y no quería hacerlo solo y como tocaba verte decidí invitarte - dijo el castaño viendo el menú

hare que te arrepientas, hoy amanecí con mucha hambre - dijo yami sonriente

que bueno que traje la tarjeta dorada,- dijo a modo de chiste- pide lo que quieras, por dinero no paramos- ambos pidieron y comieron con tranquilidad, casi no hablaron pero aun así estaban cómodos juntos

quieres postre?- pregunto el castaño

si, pero no hay lo que quiero - dijo yami borrando la sonrisa de su rostro ya que no había lo que el quería

que es lo que quieres?- pregunto curioso el castaño

quiero pastel de manzana con chocolate y helado de vainilla y galletas de esas de bastoncito y fresas aun lado - dijo yami casi saboreando

seto llamo al mesero y le pidió lo que quería yami, el mesero dijo que no servían eso y llamaron al gerente, seto amenazo al gerente y yami obtuvo su postre y fue feliz y eso puso de buen humor a seto el cual solo pidió un café

te invitare mas seguido a comer- dijo kaiba

pensé que no lo aria de nuevo- dijo yami por lo del incidente del postre

siempre es divertido tener un pretexto para amenazar a los meseros y gerentes- dijo el castaño y aun que pareciera broma era verdad

como siempre se dirigieron al hotel y entraron a la habitación descansaron un poco pues habían comido mucho y después empezaron con sus juegos previos de besos y caricias a desvestirse el uno al otro todo estaba bien y normal, terminaron sobre la cama y el castaño sobre el tricolor como era la costumbre y de repente un intenso dolor en el bajo vientre del tricolor detuvo toda la acción y se desmayo sin saber que pasaba, lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en un hospital que seto estaba a su lado y que ya sabia lo del embarazo y que había tenido una amenaza de aborto lo cual lo puso muy triste, tubo una leve discusión con el castaño y termino viviendo con el a la fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo no ya que tenia toda la libertad de entrar y salir cuando quisiera y siempre que la doctora lo aprobara previamente

 **ok esto no sea terminado me falta otra parte, se me hizo muy largo y lo corte, se podría decir que el siguiente cap. seria de como paso el embarazo yami y como se adaptaron a estar juntos los dos y otros detalles y ya entonces si seria el final, pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: si lo se, ese par no para y menos con migo**

 **Rmaldy: gracias de verdad**

 **: y creo que habrá una tercera parte, espero les guste**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **perdón la ortografía**

 **gracias a quien lee :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disculpa a Evelin dicinco no se que paso cundo publique el capitulo pasado se borro por accidente tu nombre de los saludos (si te conteste fue la parte que dice que habría una tercera parte) y me di cuenta muy tarde y no estoy segura de como se corrija eso, así que te dedico el final como compensación espero te guste**

salió del hospital directo a la casa del castaño, donde ya estaba todo preparado para recibirlo y tenerlo cómodo, pero el no se sentía cómodo, mas bien sentía que estaba de mas en ese lugar y que era otra la persona que debía entrar a esa casa y tomar el lugar que el castaño le ofrecía a el

pasaron un par de días y se sentía igual, su abuelo lo visitaba a diario por la mañana y por la tarde, yugi no pisaba la casa de seto ni por error, poniendo escusas y pretextos, yami lo entendía,yugi no sabia como manejar la situación después de todo era un niño que no sabia lidiar bien con emociones tan fuertes para las que no estaba preparado y cuando yugi no sabia que hacer, simplemente no hacia nada.

yami estaba solo ya era tarde el abuelo ya se había marchado y entonces entro el castaño a verlo y saber como seguía

como te sientes?- pregunto seto acercándose a la cama y sentándose

bien- dijo cabizbajo el tricolor

por que estas triste, alguien te trato mal?- seto no dejaría que nadie maltratara a yami y menos en su estado

no, todos son muy amables- dijo yami sin quitar su rostro triste- deberías hablar con joey, todavía estas a tiempo, el todavía no sabe de mi estado y puedo irme a otro lado - dijo yami

sabes, e pensado las cosas y ya tome mi decisión, si joey no es capas de aceptarme con un hijo, el cual se concibió sin culpa, por que YO en ningún momento le fui infiel o lo engañe ya que hasta donde yo se el estaba comprometido a casarse con otro, no es mi culpa y menos la tuya, a mi no me da vergüenza decir que tendré un hijo contigo, los dos estamos solteros y libres de compromiso y si el lo acepta y decide que puede con la situación pues será bienvenido a mi corazón, pero yo de mi hijo no me separo - dijo el ojos azules muy firme y seguro

pero y si después te arrepientes ?- yami no quería que algún día seto culpara al bebe de su desdicha amorosa

tu eres el primero en hablar de destino y si este es mi destino entonces no me arrepentiré jamás- dijo seto mientras acariciaba suavemente el vientre de yami aun que estaba aun estaba muy plano sabia que un pequeño ser crecía dentro

 **Un mes mas tarde**

yami estaba por entrara a su tercer mes de embarazo y una leve curva se empezaba a notar en su vientre, eso lo ponía de buen humor y muy feliz, salió al jardín y se sentó en una mecedora grande y blanca donde leía unos libros de bebes y sus cuidados y comía algunos bocadillos y los acompañaba con limonada para la calor, cuando recibió una visita que no se esperaba

hola- escucho decir de pronto

yugi- dijo yami reconociendo la voz que lo había saludado

te vez genial- dijo yugi sonriendo sinceramente

siéntate- ofreció yami y yugi se sentó frente a el - dime como esta tea?- pregunto mas por amabilidad y cortesía

bien... supongo, pregunto mucho por ti - dijo yugi poniendo un semblante serio

que paso?- pregunto el tricolor mayor, algo le decía que había pasado algo grabe o muy serio

el abuelo dijo que tu no querías escándalos y que no querías decir nada de tu condición todavía para que no te molestara la prensa y le hiciera daño el estrés a tu bebe, pero tea me preguntaba mucho donde estabas y yo confiando en ella no solo le dije que estabas aquí sino también le dije de tu estado, ella me dejo en cuanto lo supo- dijo yugi tratando inútilmente de contener sus lagrimas

perdóname yugi, yo no pensé que mi situación te afectaría de esa manera- dijo yami poniéndose muy triste por el dolor de yugi

no yami, es mi culpa, ella jamás me quiso solo me acepto con la esperanza de estar mas cerca de ti, para que te fijaras en ella y yo jamás me di cuenta de eso- yugi se sentía mal, había tratado muy cortante a yami cuando este se le declaro sin medir el dolor que le causaba y ahora el karma le daba una lección de lo que era no ser correspondido y dolía muchísimo

si te sirve de consuelo, yo jamás en mi vida la habría aceptado - dijo yami, tal vez no eran las mejores palabras de consuelo, pero eran las únicas que podía ofrecerle

perdóname, yo te quiero mucho como un hermano y no quise tratarte mal, solo que no sabia que hacer, pensé que era lo mas correcto y me equivoque y me arrepiento muchísimo - dijo yugi llorando ya sin contenerse

yugi, ven aquí- yami ofreció sus brazos para que yugi se desahogara con calma y el pequeño los acepto como un niño chiquito que necesita a su madre, lo abrazo por un largo tiempo y cuando menos se dio cuenta alguien mas llego

conmovedor, la rata traidora por fin vino, dime que se siente que te rechacen y destrocen - dijo la persona que llego casi en un tono molesto

seto no molestes a yugi - pidió yami tranquilamente - y como te enteraste de que lo rechazaron?- pregunto curioso

seto extendió un periódico, donde una joven de nombre tae, había dado una entrevista donde decía que el duelista yami muto estaba retenido a la fuerza en la mansión kaiba, después de que este se había aprovechado de el a la fuerza y lo había dejado esperando un bebe y no solo eso sino que casi lo hacia perder a la creatura por ser violento con el, lo cual se lo había confirmado su exnovio- yami leía el periódico una y otra vez y yugi también, los dos ignoraban lo que la castaña había hecho

yo no dije eso jamás, se los juro por la vida de mi abuelito - dijo yugi con tanta angustia que era difícil decir que mentía

pero esto es mentira- dijo yami comenzando a alterase

yami, cálmate o te ara daño- dijo seto preocupado, tal vez no debió mostrarle nada

pero es que tu, no me obligaste y mucho menos me lastimaste a propósito, fue un accidente y desde entonces solo me has cuidado - dijo yami queriendo derramar lagrimas, seto a pesar de su carácter y fama, era un buen amigo y un padre muy preocupado por que su bebe naciera sano, no se merecía esa clase de chismes crueles

no te preocupes, todo esta bien, no pasa nada- dijo seto mientras lo cargaba y lo llevaba a su habitación seguido de yugi- llamare a la doctora, quédate con el y cálmalo - le dio la orden a yugi el cual obedeció

un rato mas tarde llego la doctora y reviso a yami, lo encontró un poco alterado pero bien le dio una pastilla para que descansara tranquilo, no despertaría en toda la noche, pero debían vigilarlo por si acaso pasaba algo, un rato después yugi se marcho

 **Un mes después**

yami despertó temprano y con su pancita de 4 meses mas grande y linda, era domingo pero cierto castaño trabajaba en su portátil junto a el en la misma cama, la cual ahora compartían, seto había decidido dormir cada noche con el para vigilarlo y que todo estuviera bien

es muy temprano, duerme mas- dijo seto sin despegar la vista de lo que hacia

no tengo sueño- dijo yami sentándose sobre la cama

quieres ya tu desayuno? - dijo el castaño

podría desayunar en casa del abuelo?- pregunto yami, no era que necesitara permiso, pero sabia que al castaño le molestaba un poco que fuera ya que cierta castaña lo había molestado e insultado diciéndole que el era una aberración y un antinatural y demás estupideces, en una ocasión que el estaba por haya de visita y ella le grito desde la distancia

dile al chofer que te lleve - dijo el castaño, eso quería decir puedes ir pero con escolta

yami se sonrió y se levanto de la cama y se fue a dar una baño y salió vestido ya listo para irse y al llegar a su destino el abuelo lo recibió con gusto, yugi no ya que el aun dormía, salomón preparo un gran desayuno para yami el cual comía muy feliz y tranquilo

acaso kaiba no te da de comer?- pregunto en broma yugi entrando en la cocina

si por el fuera me pondría en engorda- le respondió con gracia yami, los tres siguieron con su comida y terminaron, tranquilos tomaron un te en la sala, platicaron de cosas simples y un rato después yami no paraba de bostezar, el abuelo le ofreció que tomara una siesta en su antigua habitación y le tomo la palabra, comer tanto la había dado mucho sueño, descanso tan bien que cuando despertó se sentía de maravilla, bajo de nuevo a la sala, yugi no estaba había salido a comprar unas cosas y el abuelo atendía la tienda un rato, se sentó en la sala y comenzó a ver un programa, sin esperarlo recibió una visita que no esperaba recibir ya que a la tienda llego un cierto rubio, que buscaba a yugi

yami, no sabia que estabas aquí- dijo sorprendido joey

joey- yami no sabia que decir, sentía que había traicionado a una buena persona

te vez, muy bien- dijo sinceramente el rubio, si bien se sentía mal y se había enojado mucho con el tricolor, había tenido una platica muy interesante con el castaño y había entendido muchas cosas

no se que decirte joey, yo no planeaba esto, simplemente paso y ... -yami no tenia palabras para describir lo que sentía

tranquilo, las cosas pasan por una razón, si yo hubiera esperado o si hubiera tenido el coraje de rebelar mis sentimientos antes otra cosa seria, pero como dicen el hubiera no existe y el destino decidió otra cosa y aun que no lo creas estoy conforme, a pesar de como se dio la situación - dijo joey, tal vez no era el ser mas inteligente del planeta y tal vez jamás seria el duelista numero 1 o 2, pero si sabia algo era de sacrificios y sabia bien que yami se quería sacrificar a cuidar de un bebe el solo sin el padre, solo para que este fuera feliz con otra persona y comprendió que yami ya había hecho muchos sacrificios en su vida, como para permitirle hacer uno mas, yami estuvo solo mas de 5000 años en la oscuridad y sin ningún recuerdo, siempre que imaginaba eso pensaba en que el tricolor tendría miedo a pesar de todo el valor y coraje que demostraba, había sido rechazado por su persona especial por quien renuncio al paraíso y a su descanso, el rubio no podía permitir que estuviera el solo con un niño en brazos padeciendo alguna necesidad, cuando el padre del niño podía darle todo lo que necesitaba, por eso había tomado su decisión de seguir con su compromiso y no se arrepentía de nada

pero es que yo se lo mucho que amabas a kaiba - dijo yami triste

si, pero lo supiste, después de saber lo de tu bebe y no antes, no fue tu culpa yo siempre negué mis sentimientos y cuando lo acepte fue tarde, fue mi error y son las consecuencias, kaiba no me iba a esperar a que yo cambiara mi decisión, el no tenia garantía de que yo lo hiciera, el estaba en todo su derecho de buscar otra persona y me alegra mucho que fueras tu, a su manera creo que kaiba te a comenzado a querer y no seria justo meterme donde yo ya perdí mi lugar, un lugar que realmente jamás ocupe y que jamás fue realmente mío, yami se feliz y no te pongas triste, ve el lado positivo- dijo joey con su enorme y sincera sonrisa

y cual es ese lado?- pregunto yami curioso

atrapaste a un millonario y para colmo súper atractivo e inteligente- dijo joey mientras se reía

gracias por el cumplido- dijo una voz repentinamente, asustando al rubio

AAAAAAAAYYY- grito el rubio del susto - kaiba vas a matarme del susto

como sea, yami vengo por ti ya es tarde y debes descansar- dijo seto ignorando al rubio y llevándose a yami de regreso a casa

 **4 meses mas tarde**

8 meses y ya se sentía reventar, no podía levantarse sin ayuda ya que la pancita le era bastante estorbosa y no podía flexionase bien el castaño pasaba mas tiempo con el y se había comprado una cámara para grabar todo lo que pudiera

si no alejas es cosa de mi, te asesinare- dijo el tricolor tratando de inútilmente de no salir en escena, la razón se estaba bañando

debo grabar cada momento, como recuerdo para nuestro bebe- dijo el cineasta amateur

y tu crees que nuestro bebe, me quiere ver desnudo en la ducha?- pregunto el tricolor ligeramente molesto

el tal vez no, pero yo en definitiva si - si el castaño no tenia ninguna vergüenza en admitirlo

sabes te comprendería, si no tuviera esta panza del tamaño de una sandia, pero la verdad no se que te gusta o consideras atractivo de esto - dijo mostrando su vientre de costado

si te digo que me pones mas caliente ahora, que cuando estabas mas delgado, que me dirías? - pregunto kaiba

que estas muy necesitado o eres un pervertido o ambos - dijo yami terminado su baño y envolviéndose en una bata

sabes deberíamos intentar algo esta noche, digo una cena ligera, música suave y después algo tierno con chocolate sobre tu piel y crema batida - propuso el castaño

seto kaiba, casi te desmayas la ultima vez que tratamos de tener intimidad- dijo riendo yami

fue tu culpa, me asustaste cuan dijiste que habías entado en labor de parto y entre en pánico - dijo molesto el ojiazul

no pudo creer que me dijeras que comenzara a pujar y que pidieras mantas limpias a gritos - dijo yami burlista, sabia que desde lo del primer incidente el castaño era tan cuidadosos, que casi rayaba en lo exagerado

si, te hice reír mucho, eso no es relevante para la cámara- y seto procedió a apagar el aparato eso no lo grabaría

 **3 semanas mas tarde**

el dia por fin había llegado yami estaba en labor de parto, pronto nacería el bebe que tanto habían esperado.

yami, te quiero mucho- dijo seto muy sinceramente, dándole todo su apoyo

yo también te quiero, pero dar una paliza esto duele mucho - dijo el tricolor sufriendo con cada contracción, pero trataba de no perder el buen humor

puje un poco mas ya casi termina, veo su cabecita - dijo la doctora

yami dio un pujido con toda su fuerza y de repente su dolor se fue en cuanto escucho el llanto de su bebe

es una niña hermosa y muy saludable- dijo la medico, mientras envolvía a la pequeña para mostrarla a sus padres

cuando yami la tuvo en sus brazos, vio el ser mas lindo, hermoso y frágil, un angelito castaño y con unos bellos ojos azules- 9 meses en mi vientre y eres una copia exacta de kaiba, pero mas bonita- dijo el feliz padre

gracias, por darme la oportunidad de verla crecer a mi lado, te prometo que seré el mejor padre que pueda ser y te prometo que no te dejare solo jamás, ni te dañare nunca- le dijo seto a yami, el castaño estaba tan feliz que soltó unas pocas pero sinceras lagrimas de felicidad

yami fue trasladado a una habitación, donde ya lo esperaban su familia y amigos, yugi había comenzado a salir con una niña de nombre rebeca y joey ya se había casado y estaba muy feliz, todos conocieron a la bebe a la cual llamaron Mika kaiba, dijeron que era linda y los felicitaron.

tal vez la relación de seto y yami no comenzó como una tradicional, pero sin duda eran felices y no lo podían negar

 **FIN**

 **TsukihimePrincess: todos tienen su punto de vista y todos son validos**

 **C land : gracias por tus palabras siempre me animan**

espero les hay gustado

dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos

Gracias por leer :-)


End file.
